Vehicles may include infotainment systems (e.g., an in-vehicle computing system) that provide information and media to vehicle users while serving as a control interface for vehicle systems such as a climate control system, radio, cell phone, etc. as well as for external devices such as mobile phones. For example, an in-vehicle computing system may interface with a speaker system of a vehicle to play media content, conduct phone calls for a user, and provide information to the user, among other features. The in-vehicle computing system may provide information regarding weather, traffic, driving directions/navigation, vehicle diagnostics, etc. The information and media provided to the user may be stored in the infotainment system, received by the infotainment system from other sources (such as a broadcasted radio or television program), or may be generated by the infotainment system based on certain input data such as time of the day, current location, etc. (similar to operation of a portable navigation device). The information may be provided to the user in acoustic form, visual form, or a combination thereof.